


Born to be one

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: All other Ateez ships, Cutiepie Yeosang, Dance squad, HoHo brothers, How Do I Tag, I relate to yeosang alot with his shyness idk, Jongho is cranky in the mornings, Jongho is in love, Kang Seulgi mentioned, M/M, Momma's boy Yeosang, Nation bby, Not Beta Read, Seulgi is Yeosang's sister, Side Yungi, Yeosang is inlove, Yeosang stutter, but kinda, jongsang, only mentioned once, short but sweet, shy yeosang, this is horrible oof, understanding Jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Yeosang has a speech impediment.Jongho hates mornings.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	Born to be one

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Victon's New World lyrics
> 
> Another one, and another one. Yoooo hahaha that's hot. 
> 
> This is bad. Like so bad, I should stop writing all together. tsk tsk
> 
> I love how I come up with the concept originally with smut but I get to embarrassed and tired to write it so they become fluff pieces. Maybe smut if I add another chapter let me know if you would want that. 
> 
> Love ya <3

"Yeosang-ah, It’s time to wake up honey. It’s your first day of school.” Yeosang twisted and turned in his comfy bed. “F-f-five m-min-minut-es” Yeosang’s mom huffed but nodded, how could she say no to her baby boy anyway. “When I come back in the room, you better be up” She smiled and pecked the sleepy teenager’s forehead. “O-ok-ay” Yeosang huffed and laid his head back down. After a couple of minutes the boy lifted his body up off the bed and stared around his room tiredly. 

“Yeosangie, it’s- good you’re awake. Breakfast is ready once you’re done getting dressed come and eat. I can’t have my baby starving on his first day of school.” Yeosang rubbed his eyes and groaned at his mom. “M-ma-mom~” He complained making her smirk. “Okay, okay I’ll leave you to it then, baby” She blew a kiss to her son and closed the door.

The teen ruffled his hair and lifted his feet off the bed and onto the floor. He quickly got up and went to his study desk, taking the clothes that he laid out last night and put them on. ‘This year was going to be different.’ he told himself. He was going to make friends this year and socialize like every other normal person.

“Morning, Baby bro” She smiled and pinched the boy’s cheek which he annoyingly shrugged off. “S-sa-stop, Se-seulg-gi” He groaned sitting down in the chair next to her. “What? Can’t I just love my baby bro?” He shook his head at her. Yeosang picked up his chopsticks and spoon and began chowing down his rice and side dishes. “Is it good, Sangie” His sister cooed patting his head. 

He nodded his head and continued to eat his food. “Go and brush your teeth, Yeosang it’s about time I take you two to school.” He groaned as he put his utensils down. Not enough time for a few seconds. He was going to have to get used to that again.

He hurried and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Not like he really needed to wash his face since he was seventeen and he hadn’t even grew his first pimple yet, Yeosang was just blessed like that.

“All ready?” his mom asked smiling at her two children. They were the only family she had after all. Since her husband had left them when Yeosang was only a child, she had put all her effort into raising her two children in a happy and friendly home. That’s why Yeosang was going to a new school this year. She had went off on the school board last year demanding justice for her baby. So what he had a speech impediment he shouldn’t be treated differently by anyone. When Yeosang came home crying that day it had broken her heart. Yeosang begged her not to say anything but how could she let that slide? She immediately called out the school for a lack of discipline.

“Yes, Mother let’s go!” Seulgi yelled from the passenger seat, hitting the compartment in front of her. “Alright, alright let’s get moving shall we?” The mother giggled and started the car.

  
  


“Have a great day, darling! And don’t forget to call me if anything happens because I swear-” 

“O-ok-kay, m-ma-mom” He sighed and waved at her. “Love you!” she laughed and blew a kiss at her baby boy. He threw up a heart sign with both of his hands and walked away. ‘I wish she wouldn’t baby me so much’ He thought but smiled. He loved his mom so much she was so nice and caring.

After checking into the office and scheduling an appointment for his new uniform he walked off to his new classroom. Before opening the door he took three deep breaths. “You c-can do th-this” He slid open the door and watched as multiple pairs of eyes landed on him. The teacher was standing in front of the classroom near a podium. The teacher looked to his left and stared at Yeosang. 

“Ah, you must be the new student?” The teacher asked. School had started two weeks ago so of course some were surprised. Yeosang cleared his throat and nodded his head. The teacher waved his hand at him signaling him over. Yeosang walked over to the man with his head down. It wasn’t new that he was shy but he wished he had more confidence. 

He stood next to the teacher and looked up at the other students in the classroom. He could see the other students turn their heads and whisper about him making him blush. “Well introduce yourself boy. We don’t have all day.” Yeosang took another breath and cleared his throat again.

“Hello, m-ma-my n-na-name is Ye-yeo-sa-sang. Pa-please ta-take ca-care of me.” He bowed at a ninety degree angle and started at his teacher, smiling to himself. He did it! And he did it better than he expected. All that practicing paid off in the end. The teacher cleared his throat and pointed towards an empty seat in the back of the room. “Thank you, Yeosang you may sit down now.” Yeosang smiled at the man and bowed. He sat down in his seat and looked at his new seat buddy. ‘Don’t be shy. Make some friends. You got this baby, bro!’ He remembered what his sister said to him. He smiled at his new seat buddy but the guy scoffed and turned back to the front.

Yeosang frowned and directed his attention back to the teacher. 

_ Ring Ring _

The bell had rung for passing period and since Yeosang didn’t know anyway he stayed seated. Shockingly his seat buddy didn’t move either he just sat his head down in his arms. Yeosang gulped and stared at him for a moment. His hair looked fluffy and his shoulders were broad. Yeosang really wanted to run his fingers through his hair but he decided against it. He coughed loudly into his fist and stared back at the chalkboard in the front.

Suddenly a tall guy with blonde fluffy hair appeared in front of him. He had a big smile plastered on his face and he knelt down to Yeosang’s seated level. “Hey, Newbie” He smiled and rested his head down on the palm of his hand. Yeosang blushed shyly and bowed his head.

“My name is Yunho, you know” He laughed at his own pun making Yeosang cringe. His laugh was really loud but at the same time contagious. Yeosang giggled and nodded his head. “I’m Ye-yeo-sa-sang” The tall guy smiled and lent out his hand for Yeosang to shake. They shook hands and Yunho’s smile got bigger. “That’s a really pretty name Yeosang. Where are you from?” He asked curiously. Yeosang hummed at Yunho.

Yunho was like a cute little puppy and just being in his presence made Yeosang happy. “I’m fa-from Po-poha-hang.” Yeosang smiled and fiddled with his fingers. “Oh I heard that place is really nice-”

“Do you ever stop talking!” Yeosang jumped clearly startled from his seat buddies outburst. “Awe, Jongho don’t be such a buzz kill.” Yunho chuckled and smacked the guys hair. Yeosang’s eyes bulged and he looked back at Yunho with worried eyes. Yunho smacked the air with his hand and mouthed  _ It’s okay don’t worry. _

Jongho groaned and looked up at Yunho and glared. “Fuck off, Yunho” He scoffed and laid his head back down. Yunho shrugged still smiling at Yeosang. “Don’t mind him. My brother can be really cranky in the morning.” 

“Bro-bro-brother?” Yeosang asked staring back and forth between the two. “Yeah, don’t we look alike” Yunho mushed his face against his brother’s hair. Yeosang coughed out a laugh. I guess they did although Jongho was much shorter than his brother. Yunho flicked his brother’s head and stood up. 

“I have to go back to my class now since the bell is about to ring. It was nice talking to you, Sangie” Yunho bowed his head lightly and waved his hand. “Good b-bye” Yeosang smiled and waved back to the freakishly tall guy.

Does that mean he made a friend? Dang Yeosang was really getting better at socializing. If he told his mom and sister they would be very proud of him.

**\------------**

It was lunch period now and Yeosang was eating a sandwich his mom had made him. He wasn’t very fond of sandwiches but it was all his mother had time for and he was very appreciative for that. The guy next to him stirred in his seat and sat his head up. 

“Let me have a bite” He asked cutely and opened his mouth. Yeosang froze, how was he going to act mean this morning and then ask for a bite of his food? How rude.

Yeosang decided to ignore him. He took another bite of his food and looked around the classroom ignoring the boy to his left.

“Yah! Don’t ignore me” Jongho tsked and leaned over to take a bite right from Yeosang’s sandwich. Yeosang stared at him and pouted, his eyes started to water and he pushed the broad shoulder guy away from him. Jongho glared at him as he chewed on his sandwich. 

“Thanks for the food” He smirked licking his lips. Yeosang and looked away from the other.

“Don’t be shy. Sorry about how I-” He cleared his throat and leaned down. “Acted earlier. Like my brother said I can be a little rude in the morning.” He smiled and that’s when Yeosang realized that him and Yunho were definitely brothers because even though Yeosang was upset that this guy just ate his food he couldn’t stop the smile that came onto his face.

“My name is Jongho by the way” He winked at Yeosang, and eyed at his sandwich again. Yeosang huffed and took his other sandwich out of his bag. “He-here y-yo-you ca-can ha-ha-have th-this one” He smiled and handed the sandwich over to Jongho. Jongho thanked him and took the sandwich from Yeosang. “You're cute” Jongho chuckled and took a bit of the sandwich. Yeosang stuttered and covered his face with his hands.

“Wh-what!?” Jongho huffed cutely and licked his finger then swiped across Yeosang’s bottom lip. Yeosang blushed harder, he had never heard someone call him cute beside his mom or sister. “I think your birthmark is really adorable.” He raised his eyebrows twice.

“Stop being mean to the new kid, idiot” Yunho was back and smacked Jongho in the back of his head. “Can you stop hitting me! Damn what did I do to deserve this treatment.” Yunho rolled his eyes and smacked Jongho again. “Stop cursing, idiot.” Jongho tsked and took another bite of his sandwich.

Yeosang was still sitting there with his half eaten sandwich looking like a blushing mess. “What did you do to the poor boy, Jong?” Yunho sighed swiping his hand back and forth in the air in front of Yeosang’s face. “I just called him cute.” Jongho said nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders.

“I can’t deal with you. I going back to Mingi” He humphed and left the classroom. 

Jongho chuckled and booped Yeosang’s nose. “You okay, cutie?” Yeosang unfroze and nodded his head. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can’t help it when I’m around adorable people.” 

“It’s o-okay” Yeosang gulped finally chewing down the rest of his sandwich.

The rest of the day the two seat buddies chatted quietly to each other so the teacher wouldn’t notice. Even though Yeosang didn’t talk much he felt comfortable with the younger male. He learned that Jongho was cranky in the morning because Yunho would stay up all night playing video games loudly and he didn’t get much sleep because of it. “Th-the-n w-why d-do-don't ya-you t-tell him?” Yeosang questioned curiously, tilting his head. Jongho frowned and shook his head. “He can’t even hear me over his yells, I swear.” He rubbed his eyes cutely. 

“Hey you two in the back!” The teacher yelled pointing his long ruler at the two. “This is your last warning if I hear you two again I will be forced to punish you.” The teacher yelled glaring at both of them. They laughed quietly covering up their mouths.

After a couple of minutes Jongho nudged him in his hip. “Hey, I have a question.” Jongho whispered cupping his hand over his mouth to hide it. Yeosang nodded his head for him to continue, still looking at the front of the classroom. “Would you like to go to this event with me after school? Yunho is making me go and I have no one to go with. If you want I can show you around Seoul.” Yeosang’s eyes sparked as he glanced at the younger male.

“S-su-sure” He smiled and gave Jongho two thumbs up. Jongho smiled at him and looked back towards the front of the classroom.

**_______________**

  
  


“Yeosangie” Yunho cooed as he saw Yeosang walk behind Jongho shyly. Yeosang had his head down and he looked so cute holding Jongho’s hand to not run into anything. He felt safe when he was with Jongho and protected when he held his hand.

“Are you two a thing already? Wow look at my lil bro go.” Jongho glared at his brother and smacked his shoulder. “Oh fuck, Ho you can’t be wailing those fists around they’re like fucking dumbbells.” He cried holding his shoulder. “Shut up, pussy. And no we aren’t a thing I just asked him if he wanted to come with us today.” The older brother rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Come on Mingi is waiting for us.” He waved his hand ushering the two to follow him.

“Come on, cutie” Jongho cooed ruffling Yeosang’s hair. “St-stop!” Yeosang whispered and pouted at the younger boy. “What I didn’t do anything-” 

“Hurry up lovebirds I miss my baby” Yunho yelled at them standing about a couple meters in front of them. Jongho tsked his lips clearly annoyed by his older brother. 

The three finally made it to their destination. And Yeosang spotted another tall dude maybe an inch shorter than Yunho with blaring red hair standing in front of what looked like a dance studio.

“MINGI!” Yunho yelled and ran up to the other tall dude flailing his arms. Which should be illegal because Yunho was too tall for his to be doing that, he could knock someone out with those arms. “HOHO!!” Yeosang flinched when the other male jumped into Yunho’s arms and pecked his lips. ‘Wow they’re very active.’ Yeosang thought smiling to himself.

“Can you dance?” Jongho asked looking down at him. Yeosang blushed, putting up his right hand and  _ sosoing _ it. “Well it’s all for fun anyway.” Jongho chuckled and pulled Yeosang’s hand towards the tall boys. 

“Hey, Mingi” said Jongho waving at the boy in his brother’s arms. “Oh hey, Jongho. Didn’t see you there.” He chuckled smacking Yunho’s chest to let him down which he cheekily shook his head to. “This is Yeosang, He just transferred to our school today.” Mingi blushed and smacked Yunho’s chest again. “Wassap Yeosang! I’m Mingi, Yunho’s boyfriend.” Yeosang bowed his head lightly and smiled.

“Now if this fucking fart head would let me down we could head in.”

“Can’t I just carry you in there? I think I’m getting up there in strength with Jongho.” He smirked and swirled his boyfriend around once before falling down to the ground, his breath harsh. Mingi got up from the ground and brushed his pants off. “And don’t worry if you don’t have the appropriate outfit. I have an extra in my bag.” Jongho smirked and tapped his backpack.

Yeosang rolled his eyes in embarrassment and pushed the younger boy lightly. “Y-yo-your ca-clothes cant fit m-me.” Jongho started laughing making the other pout. “It’s okay you’ll look cute” He cooed and pinched Yeosang’s nose.

After they walked in and signed in into their studio they changed and stretched. Jongho was warming up next to the wall mirrors when Yeosang walked in. He came in a little late because he had called his mom and told her where he was at. Yeosang looked up at Jongho and blushed. Jongho’s shoulders were much more broader with his light t-shirt on. And he could clearly see Jongho’s defined muscles and abs through his shirt.

Yeosang cleared his throat and Jongho shot his head from the mirror and to Yeosang. His eyes went soft upon looking at the older boy. “OH MY GOSH YOU’RE SO ADORABLE!” Mingi shouted running over to Yeosang holding his hands and jumping up and down. Yeosang giggled and jumped up and down with the giant. 

“Ugh, Yunho can I keep him?” Mingi whined looking over to his boyfriend who was also warming up. “No he’s already Jongho’s.” Jongho leaped over towards his brother and neck chopped him.

“Why are you always talking!”Jongho shouted smacking his neck again. “Ow that hurts” Yunho cried rubbing his neck. “I’m going to tell mom to evoke your gym membership” He whined looking at his boyfriend for comfort. Mingi ignored him and pestered Yeosang about how cute he is.

“Leave him alone and get warmed up.” Jongho groaned and went back to stretching. “Do you know how to stretch right?” Mingi asked making Yeosang smile and shake his head. Mingi was way much cuter how could he call him cute when the taller was way more adorable. Yunho and Mingi were like a puppy couple and Yeosang couldn’t help but feel all giddy inside.

“Jongho show your boyfriend how to stretch! I have to find the right song!” Mingi shouted for no reason like usual and ran over to the speaker. Jongho groaned and smiled at Yeosang.

After everyone was stretched out and loose. Yunho began demonstrating the choreograph he had made up for the song Mingi chose. Yeosang was a really fast learner and Yunho could tell he was passionate about dancing. “I thought you said you were soso?” Jongho questioned gulping down some water from his water bottle. Yeosang shrugged and smiled. “I-I g-guess I’m th-that good” 

They had all laughed and joked when they were practicing. It was just for fun and Yeosang really enjoyed his time with the other three guys. They had just got done getting changed back into their normal clothes, Jongho being a little sad that Yeosang had to take off his clothes but he didn’t voice it out.“I- ha-have to ga-go. Ma-mom said dinne-rs re-ready.” Yunho frowned and hugged him and Mingi waved goodbye to him. “Is she coming to pick you up or?” Yeosang looked around the street and stomped his foot into the curb. “Ya-yeah since I-i d-dont no-know wha-where I am” Jongho gasped and apologies.

“I’m sorry I got so caught up. I promised you I would show you around.” Yeosang shook his head and waved his hands. “ ‘ts f-fine. I-i all-already told hi-her to pic-k me u-up.” Jongho pouted and they waited together for Yeosang’s mom to pick him up. The Yungi couple had already left to go get something to eat.

A car pulled up in front of them and honked the horn. The passenger side window rolled down. “Hey! Baby boy” Yeosang blushed embarrassingly and glared at his sister. If his mom wasn’t there he would have flicked her off. “Ma-ma my mom’s h-hahere.” Jongho nodded his head and waved goodbye to him.

“See you at school tomorrow.”

**_________________**

Months had passed now and Yeosang and Jongho had grew closer. Yeosang was maybe developing a little crush on the other but he didn’t really know just yet. If he did have a crush then it would be his first crush ever and he should start celebrating because he didn’t know he was capable of having feelings towards anyone besides his family members.

Jongho was sweet and caring and after Yeosang gave Yunho a stern talk about keeping Jongho up at night he wasn’t cranky in the morning besides Mondays because who wasn’t cranky on Monday mornings? Yeosang could relate. And Jongho would say the nicest things to him and would not stop calling Yeosang cute. Usually Yeosang would get annoyed from the constant nicknames but he would just blush when Jongho would say it.

Yeosang would meet with them at the dance studio after school until Yunho and Mingi introduced their other dancer friends and now Yeosang had a group of friends to banter with and talk to. He was slowly coming out of his shell, and his new friends didn’t really care or didn’t show that they hated Yeosang’s stutter.

Now the eight of them including Yeosang’s new friends Wooyoung, Hongjoong, San, and Seonghwa, were sitting down on the studio floor breathing heavily. Since all of them were together now everyone had more ideas to put into the choreograph and now it was more fast pace and harder than what it had started since the group had decided on entering the school’s talent show.

“We are almost done guys” Yunho cheered and clapped his hands together. They all groaned and Jongho attempted to kick his brother’s leg. “Cheer up everyone, Isn’t the last part of the choreo everyone’s favorite!?” He whooped and bounced up and down. Yeosang blushed mentally shaking his head. The last part of the choreography was probably the easiest but it was so intimate. He blamed San and Wooyoung for the last part.

When they had made it up and thought it was perfect they immediately showed everyone else it. The others had whooped at the intimate and sexy dance but Yeosang shied away and blushed. Of course his partner for it was going to be Jongho since everyone except them were a couple. He begged to Wooyoung to change it but everyone out voted him including Jongho. He had practiced it by himself but it would be his first time practicing it with Jongho and he was nervous.

“How about we group everyone out so we can single the steps?” Wooyoung asked smirking at Yeosang. Yeosang wanted to complain and throw hands with Wooyoung but he stayed quiet. As long as they didn’t have to go first he was fine.

“Okay, Team Jongsang is up first then.” Yeosang shot his head up towards Hongjoong and glared at the older man. How was he friends with them, really how? Smh.

Jongho propped himself up and stared at Yeosang awaitingly. Yeosang breathed heavily a couple of times before getting up and taking Jongho’s hand. Jongho stood behind Yeosang with their fingers connected and Jongho’s arm draped around his chest.

“Pa-play the the music” Yeosang whispered. He could feel Jongho’s breath fanning over his ear and it was getting a bit uncomfortable. The faster they did this the faster it would be over. When the music started both of their attitude changed. When they performed with each other was like no one else was there with them. They hit the beats of the song Yeosang sensationalizing his body into Jongho and when the song was over they looked through each other’s eyes as their breathes fanned over each other. When Yeosang finally came back to and heard the others whooping and howling at the both of them. Yeosang tried to break away from the others grasp but Jongho kept his hold tight one him. “Le- let m-me g-ga-go, Ho” Yeosang whispered through his teeth. He cringed when he realized his stutter had got worse. Jongho chuckled finally letting the older go. 

“Wow I think that was way better than Woo and San’s. I’m so proud of my babies.” Seonghwa fake cried and wiped an invisible tear out of his eye. “Sh-sha-shut up a-and..d go gr-grind o-on Ho-hongj-joo-ong” Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “He’s the grinder not me honey.” He smirked and blew him a kiss.

After everyone was done with their individual practices. They practiced the whole song entirely and to say Yeosang was embarrassed was an understatement. With everyone else dancing with them this time the final part was way more embarrassing than the first time.

Everyone had already showered and left while Yeosang and Jongho were still practicing the choreography. The show was in a month and Jongho wanted to make sure he was perfect leading him to ask Yeosang to stay behind so they could practice their parts too.

“Thanks for staying behind to help me. I’ll buy you food to thank you.” Yeosang nodded his head with a big smile. Nothing could stop Yeosang and food. “Ha-hurry I wa-want food” Yeosang shouted and clapped his hands together. They practiced the final part a couple more times to get comfortable with each other and finally washed up and left the studio.

“What do you want to eat?” Jongho asked as he put his shoes back on. Yeosang looked at him and smirked. “Okay chicken it is” Jongho chuckled. They walked out of the dance studio hand and hand. It wasn’t unusual to them they always seemed to be holding hands now ‘n days. That’s how Yeosang found out he had a crush on the latter. He had to keep his palms from sweating every time they held each other’s hands, which was pretty hard.

They walked in silence most of the time but Jongho had broke the silence by clearing his throat. He stopped walking making Yeosang halt his walking also. 

“Yeosang, can I tell you something?” Jongho asked a blush creeping onto his neck. Yeosang nodded his head awaiting Jongho’s question.

“What if I were to tell you, metaphorically that I liked you? How would that make you feel?” His face was red now and he rubbed his neck with his unoccupied hand to release some tension. Yeosang looked at him for a moment and then looked down at their feet shyly. “I W-would b-be happy y-you like-ed ma-me back.” They stood there in silence again. Jongho processing what Yeosang had just told him and Yeosang trying to not have a panic attack. 

Did Jongho just confess to him? Did Yeosang take it the wrong way and confess himself and now their friendship was all over and it was all his fault. 

Jongho smiled and moved closer towards the older. “You really like me?” He asked lifting Yeosang’s chin up and looking into his sparkling eyes. Yeosang nodded his head and whispered. “I do, I really like you” That was the first time Yeosang had ever spoke without stuttering and he was glad that he didn’t embarrass himself while confessing. Jongho wrapped his muscular arms around Yeosang’s slim waist and hugged him tightly. “I like you so much Yeosang and I was debating this whole time if you liked me or not. I was scared that you would reject me and we wouldn’t be the same anymore. But I had to take the risk I couldn’t just hide my feelings from you anymore, you know.” Yeosang was happy crying now and hugging Jongho back just as tightly. He wished he wasn’t born with a speech impediment so he could speak his true thoughts without stuttering but he knew that he was going to stutter through his emotions and it annoyed him.

They sat down on a bench now eating chicken wings. Jongho telling Yeosang everything he loved about him to his birthmark to his speech. It was the first time Jongho had ever talked about Yeosang’s stutter had Yeosang was learning to embrace it instead of being annoyed by it. It was something that made him unique and whoever had thought wrong of that wasn’t worth his time of day. He appreciated every word that Jongho told him over chicken, and he was finding himself falling even more in love with Jongho.

That night after the two of them confessed to each other and Yeosang agreed to going out with Jongho. Jongho walked Yeosang home that night and for the first time in his life they had their first kiss. It was short and sweet and Yeosang blushed cutely and pecked his lips back.

“I’ll see you in the morning, hm?” Jongho asked implying that he would pick him up and Yeosang nodded his head. “Good night, Sangie” Jongho cooed and pecked his lips. Jongho saw himself getting addicted to the older’s lips, he wanted more to deepen the kiss but he stopped himself, controlled himself. They were both new to this and Jongho didn’t want to rush the older.

They hugged and Jongho left after watching Yeosang enter his house. He walked home with a spring in his step that night. Walking into his and Yunho’s apartment and throwing his backpack into the air without a thought.

“Seems like he said yes” Yunho chuckled and scooped another spoonful of rice into his mouth. Jongho didn’t say anything. He walked up to his brother and hugged his shoulders. Smiled and walked to his room. 

“Life is good being in love.” He whispered and rolled onto his pillow and screaming in it like a teenage girl.

**____________**

It was the night of the talent show and Yeosang was a nervous wreck. He was cuddled into Jongho’s chest as Seonghwa fiddled with his outfit and Wooyoung applied make up to his face lightly covering his birthmark with foundation. Jongho rubbed his arms soothingly to calm him down. 

“It’s going to be okay, baby. We are all here for you and if you aren’t comfortable enough I can take you home. We can cuddle and eat ice cream, hm?” Yeosang sniffed and shook his head. He could do this, he loved dancing and being surrounded with people he cared about made him calm down. “I-i’m ok” He sighed and leaned his head back into Jongho’s chest. Jongho leaned down and pecked his lips. “You sure?” Yeosang nodded and pecked Jongho’s lips back.

“Ateez, you’re up in 5” The stage director yelled at them and ran back to her platform. Yeosang did the breathing exercises his speech therapist taught him when he was feeling his anxiety spike. They both jumped down from the box they were sitting on and walked with the rest of the group hand to hand.

They walked onto the stage, Yeosang tried his best not to look at the stage floor and be shy. He acted confident when he got into his place mark and as soon as the music started he was no longer shy and intimidated Yeosang he was Yeosang that could do anything he puts his mind to. And after the dance was over and he was in Jongho’s arms as they stayed at each other he kissed him. And kissed him for real this time. The crowd began to clap giving them a standing ovation. Yeosang smirked when he saw the blush on Jongho’s face and bowed with the rest of his team.

“I love you” Yeosang whispered into Jongho’s ear once they were backstage. Jongho smiled and wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s waist and kissed him again.

“I love you more, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe smut if I add another chapter let me know if you would want that. 
> 
> Love ya <3


End file.
